Mine
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: Damien's confrontation...only it's with Marceline instead of Mark.
1. Chapter 1

**THE OMEN 2:**

**Mine**

**Pairing: Damien Thorn / Marceline Westworth**

* * *

><p>Marceline sat down on the snow covered ground. She glanced behind her.<p>

Nobody.

Perfect, just how it needed to be. Marceline sighed then closed her eyes.

"Marceline?"

She hears Damien say. Marceline stands up and walks away, hoping he wouldn't find her. Damien Thorn looked around. He couldn't see Marceline.

"_I know you're there_." Damien said darkly.

Marceline stood behind some trees, her heart beating fast. She watched Damien walk towards her. Marceline looked down, not wanting to see him.

"Why are you running away from me Marceline?" He asked standing infront of her.

Marceline stared at Damien. "I know who you are." She said quietly. Marceline held back her tears.

"You do?" Damien said in a mock-surprise tone.

"I overheard somebody talking with your step-father."

"What did he say?" Damien asked in the same tone.

"He said the Devil can make his image on Earth." Marceline said quickly.

"The _Devil_? Well, what else did he say?" Damien stared at Marceline. Marceline bit her lip. She shook her head. Damien glared at her icyly.

"Say it, Marceline."

"He said that your the Son of Satan. The son of the Beast."

"Come on now, Marceline. What are you talking about?" Damien said sharply.

"I've seen what you can do!" Marceline screeched as she began to run. "You killed your mother! Your father tried to kill you, but he was shot Damien! He knew!"

"She wasn't my mother! I was adopted and-"

"_Born from a jackal_. You were born from a jackal!"

"_I love you_ Marceline! You're like my sister. Maybe even more!" Damien said walking towards Marceline.

"No, the Devil needs no sister!"

"Yes. I was born from him. The most powerful being in existance. And he has risen in me, Marceline!"

Marceline stood infront of Damien, she let her tears fall.

"Come with me, Marceline."

Marceline shook her head. Damien smiled and stepped closer to her. "Don't make me beg you."

"No, Damien." She answered shakily.

Damien glared at her darkly again.

"_I'll ask you once more._"


	2. Chapter 2

**THE OMEN 2**

**Mine**

**Pairing: Damien Thorn / Marceline Westworth**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll ask you once more..."<em>

Damien stepped towards Marceline. She stepped backwards and her back hit a tree.

"Please come with me?"

Marceline tried not to give in. She shook her head and closed her eyes, fearing the worst. Marceline felt Damien standing inches away from her.

"We could rule the world..." Damien began saying. "Just you and me! The Antichrist and his girl...you would be my queen! I would give you everything!"

Marceline actually felt sorry for Damien. She hadn't expected him to say this. And she knew what was going to happen.

The question is actually not that hard...Become the Antichrist's girlfriend and possibly suffer...or die a slow, painful death by aneurisym.

_Just like Mark._

Marceline knew he had killed Mark. She knew who he was, what he was. Marceline scoffed.

"You said the same to Mark...he was smart enough to turn down the offer. And you killed him...he loved you Damien. And you him." Marceline confronted him once more.

Damien looked at her darkly, his ice blue eyes filled with malice. He smiled at her and stepped away from her.

"Fine..." He said walking away as if nothing had happened.

Marceline narrowed her eyes at him.

"...But you made the wrong choice, darling."

Marceline felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She put her hand there automatically and looked.

Blood.

Marceline stared at the thin-but slightly deep-gash in her stomach, going from side to side. Blood dripped down her thighs and fell to the snow covered ground.

Damien smiled slightly, he would make Marceline know she made the wrong choice.

Marceline fell to her knees and looked up at Damien.

"What's your answer now?" He asked.

"I'll never join the Antichrist..." Marceline choked out.

_Slash. _

Another meduim sized gash, but this time on her right leg. Marceline grabbed her wound and collapsed onto her side. Damien smirked at her suffering.

"Now?" Damien kneeled down beside her.

"NEVER! JUST KILL ME, BECAUSE I _WON'T_ CHANGE MY MIND!" Marceline screamed loudly.

Damien stared at her.

The once beautiful girl, Marceline Westworth, lay there slashed up and bloody. Her wounds pouring the crimson fluid, dripping onto the snow and leaving spots in the snow.

"It's sad Marceline..." Damien said with a little bit of regret.

Marceline looked up at him.

"I actually liked you. Like I said, I love you like my sister. Maybe more than a sister..."

"Don't toy with me," Marceline said sharply. "The Antichrist loves nobody. I saw what you did to Mark."

Marceline was surprised she wasn't dead yet. A blessing from God, maybe?

"Not true, Marcy. I loved Mark, really I did...and I loved you too." Damien stood and looked down at her evily.

Marceline realised the situation now...he really was going to kill her. Marceline closed her eyes again, taking her final breaths.

Damien sighed and leaned down, kissing her head. He kissed her a second time, a third time.

Damien couldn't kill her.

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me?" Marceline asked, opening her eyes.

"I-I can't...I love you too much." Damien said almost crying.

Marceline stared at him, confused.

"You're the only person I've really cared about...especially as a girlfriend."

Marceline couldn't believe this. The Antichrist...the Devil's son...who was feared by everone...couldn't kill her. Marceline hoisted herself up on her arms.

"God...you're pathetic, Damien."

**End.**


End file.
